


April 15, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Amos finished eating another grilled cheese sandwich for lunch, he prepared papers for a sermon.





	April 15, 2005

I never created DC canon.

After Amos finished eating another grilled cheese sandwich for lunch, he prepared papers for a sermon and thought he noticed Supergirl flying around in search of a Smallville villain to battle.

THE END


End file.
